


Hold On Before We Drop

by LeoOtherLands



Series: All the Broken Pieces [23]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jake just wants to be held, Light Petting, M/M, Rare Pairings, The author is confused..., is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: There are times Jake Park just needs something to hold on to.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Jake Park
Series: All the Broken Pieces [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386661
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Hold On Before We Drop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tridraconeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/gifts).



> I started this somewhere in the middle of writing [Caught In A Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839659/chapters/60086026), meaning for it to be mindless smut... this is obviously not mindless smut. For that I apologize... I am honestly not sure how this got to be the way it is, aside from the fact it ended up being a sort of catharsis. Yeah... Anyway. It lingered around in my docs for months, and I finally got around to finishing it tonight. And now I'm shoving it your way, Tridraconeus, because I really, really do feel bad you were lurking in my doc this whole time, hoping I'd write more. Errrr... hey look, it's done! And... SoFt... "face palm"

_Drip. Drip._

The subtle sound of my blood slowly exciting me to pool in a spreading tide, something between the shades of current and wine, was loud in the hollow space, and it vied for attention with the thick rasp of my breaths. I was fucked, fucked good. I couldn’t even exactly tell where or how bad, only that my side was numb and that leaking, red fluid staining my clothes and hands and sliding in a creeping exodus down my leg looked a little too dark to be healthy.

Something real deep and probably important had been rendered chopped meat.

_Drip._

_Drip._

Maybe it was more of a patter than a plop or a liquid dripping. My life… sort of pattering softly into the ground like a light rain. Or maybe I was just light-headed and being an ass. I was good at that. Being an ass.

Being a pest.

Being an annoyance.

I excelled at it. But sometimes I just ran out of juice and ended up stumbling along, leaving bloody handprints in my wake. Even the best aggravators got fucked up sometimes. This was just my time, and honestly, after being killed a few dozen times, one more death didn’t matter much.

Just wanted it over…

The heavy footsteps behind me said that would be easy.

_Drip._

I stopped walking and braced myself up on the wall, so I wouldn’t fall down. Evan was back there, of course he was. This was a trial, and he was the one responsible for my current condition. Funny how I wasn’t angry about that. Nope, not upset at all. Just blurry-eyed and tired.

Oh, and dizzy. Really, fucking dizzy.

Trying to squint back at Evan, to bring him into focus, as he trudged over to me, I had enough stock of my condition to realize I wasn’t going to make it to the hook. No way, no how. I was going down in a second and, really, I just didn’t want to be alone. Something was hurting worse than my side, which didn’t hurt at all like it should, and I just wanted someone touching me while I kicked it. Holding me, so I wouldn't be alone when I went.

“Evan.” Well that sounded like I was gargling rocks, and I let my head drop back against the wall because it was just too damn hard to hold it up on my own.

The larger man stopped his approach, his breathing loud and harsh behind his mask. His head tilted to the side as he eyed me, quiet and thoughtful. He could have just killed me or hauled me over his shoulder for the hook, but he only stood there, watching me and waiting to see what I’d do. It wasn’t often I called his name in a trial. Despite what might occasionally happen outside of trials, neither of us made a habit of infringing on the rules. That was just how it was.

Or maybe, neither of us were quite sure what to do with the fact Evan sometimes let me crawl into his bed, and that was how it really was. Didn’t matter, either way. Not one bit. Squinting again, struggling to keep Evan in the precarious focus I had left, I figured the only thing that mattered was right now. Right this second, and the fact I just couldn’t take the sound of my own blood slowly exiting me.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

It was the only sound besides Evan’s breath cutting over the teeth of his mask, and I hated it. I pressed my palms, wet with my hot blood, against the wall, and tried to pull myself up. But light-headedness got the better of me and I started slithering bonelessly down the wall instead. Figured. I couldn’t do anything right, not even die. And I’d had practice at that now…

Screw up or not, Evan caught me before I hit dirt, his large arms closing around me and hoisting me up. “Hold on, Park,” he rumbled in my ear, the few words reverberating in his chest where I was pressed up to him. The huge body that could crush me eased us both down to the ground and pulled me over the other man’s lap; arranged my limbs so I’d be somewhat comfortable and not sprawled haphazardly. Then his hand came down on my head and started stroking through my hair. Oh-so-slowly. Tenderly.

My body jerked stupidly, reflectively, and hot, burning tears broke out in my eyes. It was funny how Evan always knew what I needed, whether in his bed or the few times like this I called to him. Sporadically, my fingers gripped his clothes as I suffered little spasms, my muscles jerking on their own, and I let myself take Evan’s advice and hold on.

Just hold on, while that warm flow from my side seemed to roll a little quicker and Evan’s fingers kept playing kindly, lovingly in my hair and I drifted off.

Dying… so much like falling asleep, sometimes. Like… a soft drop.

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
